


Velvet Roses and oud - extract

by Starlightowl99



Series: Velvet Rose & Oud - Extract [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artists, Crushes, Flirting, Fluff, Hongbin is done, Hongbin suffers, Hyukken are cute but evil, Hyukvi - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nbin, Photographer Hongbin, Photography, Polyamory, Slice of Life, Swearing, Sweet love, Tsundere Hongbin, everyone has too much fun, hyuken, leobin - Freeform, neo - Freeform, raken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightowl99/pseuds/Starlightowl99
Summary: The crush became something deeper.Unfortunately for Hongbin who just can't get rid of those feelings instead has trouble not to fall completely.Unluckily for him Hakyeon and Taekwoon are married now and they are off limits.Really!He tries his best ok!Then there is a new photo shooting ahead he needs models for...... and the unfortunate fact his favorit model for this seems to be kidnapped by two of his closest friends.Just the fact there is a bit more behind that too.So there is only one option left and he hates it.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin, Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: Velvet Rose & Oud - Extract [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631737
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Velvet Roses and oud sweet extract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jonog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jonog).



On a late tuesday evening Hongbin read the email twice he got send from the company managing his last deal. Blinking about what he just read because the small detail in there changed his plans a bit. Cutting down the number of models for the shooting to five people he could ask.

  
  


Amazed by his latest model shots they had requested him for a shooting to promote their newest jeans brand. The company is very well known and they suggested a payment that made his eyes going wide the first time he heard it on the phone. 

Oh he was clearly interested.

They met and talked, setting up a contract to seal the deal and here he was looking forward to a very promising shooting. The company even paid for the shooting rooms he will need, they offered him the equipment he needs next to his own stuff and they gave him a very very nice amount of payment for this.

Of course he had said yes and he offered them instead, to search for the models himself.

Which the company gladly accepted.

  
  


Only to read this email now where the business partner he had met with apologized for not mentioning one last but very important detail.

They wanted to make people focusing on the jeans so the shooting includes models only wearing the jeans.

Means nothing else. Yes ok underwear of course but that was never out of question.

Making it spicy with a hint of sexyness.

A deadly concept if using the right models.

  
  


Hongbin takes a deep breath because his brain shortcutted for a moment after reading this, bringing back the last photoshooting with two people he shouldn’t even think about and that counts his number down to three with one favorit clearly on top. Trying so hard to not get deeper into his hell of confused emotions he ends up groaning into his hands while sitting in front of his laptop at the desk, his brain torturing him now with images of those two without a t-shirt.   
  
The tanned golden skin against the blue rougher fabric of jeans, tight around their thighs. He imagines Hakyeons smaller abs, the hidden muscles, Taekwoons broad chest due to his shoulders. Milkier skin against dark fabric. Oh gosh Hakyeons ass in those jeans he will die!

No No No!

They were off limits!

They were married!   
There was no way…

Alone the fact he thinks about it, he should be so ashamed!

He was able stopping himself from thinking further and immediately scolding and cursing his fucked up brain. He noticed he got harder by the thoughts of their boxers peeking out, the photo light dim, maybe even them together in the picture and the fact he would love to rip those jeans of them―

Fuck fuck fuck! Stop! No!

He absolutely can’t do this with them. 

Blinking at the white screen with the black letters until his hand moves on his own and shuts the system down. 

Now he is staring at a black screen, the only source of light in his small bedroom now the lamp on his nightstand next to the bed. Dirty yellow but warm light staying it’s ground on a small area while losing it’s power the further it travels from it’s source until the darkness swallows it sooner or later.

Hongbin gives a sigh, letting his doubting self enter the imaginary stage in his brain, to gloom about reality and he puts the laptop away. Really, he should go to bed and sleep! He should sleep and stop dreaming about beautiful hands that would fit his small ones so perfectly or an absolutely adorable sexy ass. 

They are out of his league anyway. Really if his pinning about them goes on it will be unhealthy for him. He is neither rich enough to be on their level, not beautiful enough to stand next to those stunning angels without tainting the picture. Not pure enough to be worth their company and not smart enough to keep up with them. 

It is just a stupid, stupid crush he has to get over with.

They are taken. BOTH! Married to each other.

Fuck he needs to get his shit together!

  
  


Truth is hurtful sometimes. Why can’t he stop thinking about them? For god’s sake he is an adult yet he doesn’t get his life together. Not to forget the fact Hakyeon was his best friend. Hell he had those sinned thoughts about his best friend.   
  
Yes actually who was he kidding, Hakyeon was always more for him. But his tsundere ass…   
Now it is to late and the least he can do is to save that friendship.

That he even dares to think like this about them is sin enough and he should burn in hell for it. How rotten can he be? Wanting to taste the forbidden fruit so badly. 

They just became engaged for a few weeks, making their relationship finally official and all his rotten personality could think of how it would be to be with them. To be part of their beautiful bond. 

  
  


Really worst is the fact, It is not just one of them, no he has the nerves to think about them both, wanting them both and this is the last straw for his ticket to hell. 

He truly is rotten.

And pathetic, yes.

  
  


He is just a small photographer that has the luck to have rich friends who are used to his awkward behaviour around other humans. The true Hongbin. Shy and insecure about his body and personality, always doubting his abilities despite the compliments he gets, not good in handling feelings and emotions. Never been in a real relationship, not knowing how to bond, getting panic with too many people around him.

There is a reason he went for something he could hide himself behind it. 

A camera. 

He always loved photography, loved to catch the soul in a picture, making it tell a story, sharing emotions, touching people. Letting his pictures work for him. They are telling the emotions and feelings he is not able too. People would focus on them, not on him.

Too his horror, people seem to love him and his bright, shining and cheerful personality so he did what he had to do ―acting it out. Always smiling, always cheering, always in a good mood. That’s how it seems. 

Blending them with his smile they love so much, distracting them with his dimples.

The Hongbin the most people know is a role he plays to survive in this business and he proudly plays the role to a perfection he sometimes has to remember himself that it is just a play. 

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Once a month they all try to meet on the weekend. Going out for dinner or order food at one of their places. They also try to run through a order but they mostly end up in either Hakyeons apartment, which was not big but could fit them all without any problem or in Jaehwans and sometimes even at Taekwoons place, who owns the biggest apartment of them all but that’s due to his two cats he keeps.   
  
A ginger tabby and a white-grey tabby one he named oh so creatively Ginger and Onion. (Honestly he is waiting for Taekwoon to adopt a third cat he can name Garlic just to complete the name trio. But for any other cats sake he hopes it never comes that far.)   
  
Yes Taekwoon never hears the end of his friends teasing him for that but he stopped caring about it long long time ago. He likes the names and the cats seem to love them to. (Do those innocent animals have another choice?)

  
This time it turns out they crash on Taekwoons place again and Hongbin is glad actually because it could be worse. It could have been Hakyeons place but at Taekwoons place the cats always help him perfectly to distract himself from both men.

Actually, soon it will be their place together and Hongbin tries everything to not think about it more than necessary. 

  
  


Maybe they have kind of a routine on these dates but routine is nothing bad, it gives them comfort and Hongbin is reaching for that comfort every time he gets closer to his crushes. If it still can be called a crush but he refuses to give it any other label which could call him out for something with more meaning behind it. So he finds himself enjoying the evening with chicken and pizza, drinking any soft drink and just be himself. Not just the man behind the camera. 

Way later when the hours scream for alcohol of course there will be alcohol. Yet everybody knows their limits and due to that unspoken rule it always gets funny but never embarrassing or worse. Most times they end up on the floor in the living room, everyone sitting near the smaller couch table with some snacks and glasses of wine or other drinks. 

Taekwoon snuggling into Hakyeons lab, remembering Hongbin strangely of the cat sleeping and purring in his lab ―it’s the female cat, Onion and just thinking about the name again makes Hongbin shaking his head mentally― probably because of the silver hair the second oldest got at the moment. It suits him, so much. A beautiful contrast to Hakyeons deep black hair and again Hongbin founds himself in that admiring state he hopes no one noticed as he blinks himself out of it.

It doesn’t help that Hakyeon pets Taekwoons hair like he pets Onion right now.   
So domestic and cute, he wants to cringe.

But it also reminds Hongbin for the nth time of the cruel fact that both are married and the fact he may be crushing hard on both but for Hakyeon he is nothing more than a good friend and for Taekwoon...    
  
Well…

Should he be thankful he is still alive? He probably should.

Taekwoon is killing him enough already for the bond he has with Hakyeon. His nickname Leo, Latin for lion, doesn’t came from nothing and Hongbin feared his wrath more than once, luckily he got always saved by his Hakyeon who seem to have a gift for taming a lion. But the lion looks so hot when he gets riled up and Hongbin can’t help himself to try from time to time.

Sometimes he is not sure if Taekwoon actually loves to scare him on purpose. 

The masochist he is he even enjoys that.

  
  


Hongbin loves the warm feeling that spreads through his body with the liquid but he also knows it loosen his tongue and so he easily gets a headache from concentrating on what he says.    
  


Yet it happens exactly what he was debating with himself all night long. It slips through his lips and he noticed too late that he made a mistake asking while all of them were assembled.   
  
“Wonshik, say, i got a new offer to work on and i wanted to ask you if you may be interested because i think you would fit perfectly.”

  
“Oh a new offer? Which one?” The older asks while sipping on a can of beer, leaning lazily against Jaehwan shoulder on the left ―who had his back leaning against one of the two black couches having an arm lazily around Wonshiks waist― while Sanghyuk was sitting next to his right side, his legs somehow entangled with Wonshiks and carefully petting Ginger with a free hand. The orange tabby sleeping on the couch next to Sanghyuks head, purring quite loudly. 

“Uh… it’s a bit embarrassing but… there is that company who wants a shoot for a new jeans brand and… focusing only on the product. So i thought with your abs... “ He stops here, knowing he had said too much already. He can see Hakyeon grinning widely and there is a twitch around Taekwoons mouth. What he really doesn’t need now is those two thinking the wrong thing. He likes Wonshik a lot but that’s it. 

It’s known to all of his close friends that he is gay. There is no need to keep it a secret in this round of meanwhile close friends. They all are gay or at least bi. But no one is supposed to know about his crushes yet it seems that the two most maleficent members in their group have noticed something going on.   
  
“Oooh” Jaehwan chirps “So it is a shirtless shooting?” and Hongbin knew better, he knew to not answer the truth but he is a bad liar and it already is very clear to the others what that shooting is about. After all he traitored himself with the last sentence. “Uh…” Hongbin tries to form a sentence that makes sense hoping to find a way to get out of this but his mind is dull from the alcohol and so he mumbles a defeated “Yes it is.”   
  


“Awww look Taekwoonie our Hongbinnie gets embarrassed. Having dirty thoughts Binnie?” Hakyeon steps on the train “Bullying Hongbin for being a tsundere” and Hongbin actually whines while shaking his head. “Hyung! NO! Stop teasing me like this!” He almost screams. Taekwoon just snorts in amusement and in that moment Hongbin really dislikes him. 

While he had his eyes covered in shame and tries to fight the blush on his cheeks, he missed a quick and short glance between Jaehwan and Sanghyuk. Partners in crime, brothers of chaos and evil, sensing a wonderful opportunity. While Hakyeon and Taekwoon just watch the chaos unfold knowing too well in which trouble Hongbin got himself. They do not join that kind of teasing game, they play their own. Grinning silently to themselves, well aware of how this will end. 

  
  
“When is it?” Sanghyuk ask innocently and Hongbin who seems to not learn from his mistakes blurts out “in three weeks.”   
  
Before Wonshik can open his mouth, Jaehwan interferse quick, his mind working way to quick and sharp for the amount of red wine he already drunk. Much to Hongbins dismay. “Too bad but Wonshik is not available then, he is on vacation.”   
  
Hongbin frowns at him. “I know that you and Hyuk are in Bali at this time. The reason i didn’t even ask you two but i am pretty sure i know my best friends schedules and i am sure he is free.”

"Doesn't change the fact he is on vacation too." Sanghyuk gives his innocent smile that does exactly the opposite of what it should do. He looks the most evil with it on and Hongbin can feel his neck hair raising in panic while his brain puzzles the great picture together but refuses the result. 

“I am sorry Hongbin.” Is all Wonshik is able to whisper shyly, trying to avoid eye contact and very slowly a thought comes up in Hongbins head. As if a small brain cell screams up, bit by bit encouraging the other cells to scream the thought together at Hongbin.

"Truth be told Shikkie is at the same destination as we are.” Jaehwan grins smugly at Hongbin, while Wonshik tries to play it off and whines. The screams in Hongbins head get louder yet he still is to confused but Hakyeon blurts out "So you finally made a move." at the two and Wonshik groans now, totally embarrassed and blushing burying his head in his free hand.    
  
“Ah hyung” Sanghyuk says sweetly “There is no need to blush like a virgin if you are far away from it.”   
  
“Han fucking Sanghyuk!” now Wonshik screams about to hit the youngest who giggles like a mad man, while Jaehwan tries to calm the second oldest of their small love trio down. “You goddamn devil send child, shut the fuck up!” Wonshik tries hard to sound scolding but he whines more about than he wish he would. It is rare to hear him curse like that. 

Sanghyuk laughs loud and Jaehwan giggles. “To be honest we made a move for quite a while but we decided to go slow.” Jaehwan finally answers when his giggle died down. Taekwoon just smiles at them but it is a honest smile and he really is happy for them.

Hongbin was always suspecting something but never asked and getting his thought confirmed his eyes went wide but then he smiles warmly at Wonshik and the other two. "Uh, congrats then hyung."    
  
Wait a moment when Hakyeon hyung knows about this then why did he had that grin on his face before? The grin as if he knew something Hongbins doesn’t and honestly the younger thought, that the couple had assumed he likes Wonshik more.   
  
If that’s not the case then… what?

His own troubles forgotten for a few seconds but leave it to the young devil to remind him.

  
  


"So who are you gonna ask this time then Hongbin." Hyuk ask giving an innocent smile and Hongbin hates him bc he knows what the youngest plans. "Don't know yet!" He answers sharper than he wanted but he feels cornered all of sudden and he hates it. "You kidnapped my favorite model for this."

Next to him Hakyeon does some fake sobbing while holding his chest, looking painfully and sad. "Here i thought i am your favorite model. Hear that Taekwoonie? I got switched to second place for abs." For a second Hongbins heart skips a beat when Taekwoon blinks at him with a look in his face he can’t explain but he looks threatening and somehow hot and that is enough for Hongbins heart to beat faster. 

"I am sorry Hyung, of course you are Hyung. You are my favorite model ever. I choose you over everyone, stop that Hyung." Hongbin blurts out even if he knows Hakyeon is joking but he still has troubles reading Taekwoon. So better safe than sorry and wait a minute what he just said sounded very wrong. He is not blushing because of this is he?

Hakyeon stops his fake wailing at once giving Hongbin one of his brightest smiles that announces trouble and Hongbin gulps. “So you still choose me over Wonshiks abs.”    
  
Hongbin refuses to give an answer to that instead goes for taking another ship of his wine mumbling an “Annoying” and does his best to cover his embarrassment with his grumpiness. It wasn’t a question yet his more or less silence weights as much as an respond. In the background Sanghyuk cackles into his hand, the rest watching the scene in silent amusement.

"I think we are free at this time, aren't we Hakyeon?" No, no, no please no, Hongbins thoughts are blinking in his mind like a red alarm glock and he swears he can hear the alarm itself going off when Taekwoon still refuses to look at Hakyeon and doesn’t let him free from this unreadable gaze. Hongbin feels like dying. 

"Oh yes now that you mention it..." Hakyeon gives Hongbin a smile he has no idea how to interpret but his heart beats so fast he has trouble breathing normally.

"What about us Hongbinnie hmm?"

Well he might just die right now.

"This could work too." He hears himself say from far away because his soul just left his body― when his brain reminded him about the photoshoot theme and his imagination creates pictures that are way to sinful for his blood pressure not to rise― while he imagines to smash his mind against a imaginary wall for being that stupid.

“Then it’s settled, write me the exact date and time and we will be there.” Hakyeon lunches forward for a hug, ignoring the whining husband in his lap who quickly makes an escape to not get sandwiched in an uncomfortable position. Hongbin can’t react quick enough to avoid the hug shouting a “Hyung careful!” and he ends up with rescuing his wine and a hugging Hakyeon. Actually he gets pulled back into the hug and he somehow leans more against Hakyeon than he wished for, trapped by the arms around his waist. 

Onion fled the scene in an instant, the sudden action scaring her so she makes an escape towards her owner, ending up behind Taekwoon while eyeing the whole round suspiciously. At least Taekwoon is distracted by his cat now and Hongbin didn’t realised he was that tense until now.    
  
“Relax Hongbinnie” Hakyeon whispers amused into his ear and it has an effect on him he hates. That effect that let shivers run down his spine. “Taekwoonie likes you a lot actually he just can’t deal that great with affection towards others. Give him time.” Then he ruffles through the youngers hair which ends in lamenting protest and his other friends laughing and Wonshik cooing on him.   
  
“I hate you” Hongbin mumbles but he smiles.

What he doesn’t see is Taekwoon smiling fondly at him and Hakyeon.    
  



	2. Velvet Roses and oud spicy extract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And slowly bit by bit, all the puzzles click into each other.
> 
> Puzzle parts aren't meant to be lonely.   
> They belong into a bigger picture.
> 
> For Hongbin his puzzle finally gets solved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after what feels decades, finally the second chapter.  
> I had some phases between the last month i wasn't motivated at all to write and so this wip was rotting in my folders. 
> 
> But NOW it is finally finished. 
> 
> Surely not perfect written bc i still struggle a bit and really you have no idea how hard it is to beta read your own stuff.   
> Especially when you are not motivated, tired etc etc.   
> So yeah pls just read over some stupid mistakes.

Three weeks were way to fast gone. How did the time fly so fast? 

  
  
In week one he was very busy with checking his schedules, finishing older deals, organising one of his own private studios to be free for that day ―because he really didn’t want to risk doing something stupid in front of them in a studio they only would be guests― and texting Hakyeon the details he had so far. Like the time, the fixed date and the location. 

Only to end up with Taekwoons phone number attached to the response. Just in case Hakyeon said and Hongbin really had no idea what to do with that information despite panicking a bit. Taekwoon knew about this right? He did not expect to text him too, right? Getting the number only fed his anxiety so he did what he had to do and ignored the number. 

But those and other questions gnawed in his mind day by day and like flies they were annoying but hard to kill. 

  
  
  


Week two came faster than he thought and he organised plans for the day of their photo shooting, checking his own equipment and if he needed something extra. If yes, texting the company for the stuff he needs. He was on his phone a lot, asking for the jeans models he told them to send over to the address of his studio, speaking about some concepts, what to try out, what not.    
  


Hongbin asked for their bigger picture to the photoshoot so he could compromise their ideas and his as good as possible. Turns out the company was pretty easy here and they went along with most his ideas, trusting him to know what’s best, to get the most perfect photos. They also offered him an upgrade about their deal. Since there were three different basic types of jeans it would be nice to see each model on a different body they said. Since this came up very shortly they were totally ok with every model he would came up with and they would also pay for a third person. 

Informations about his two booked models, Hakyeon and Taekwoon, were shared by him and as soon as the information sickered through the manager head on the other end of the line, he ended up with a baffled CEO from the company on the phone, blabbering about how they could never repay him for those two and how the hell he did that.    
  


Smiling and enjoying the moment in silence, trying not to chuckle, Hongbin told the CEO, that a professional never spill his secrets. But he also warned them that he had to improvise with another model because most of his trustful once were booked.   
  


Which wasn’t a problem at all. Instead the CEO promised that even if he could not find a third one they will pay him at least for a third person after hearing those news.

Would he be able to, Hongbin would have purred like a cat when he heared that.    
  
A day later the new contract was in his E-Mails with the signature of the CEO he had on the phone.

  
  
  


Suddenly only one week was left and day by day he worried a bit more.   
  
Ok he kinda panicked on the last day but he knew he could do this.   
He is a professional after all.   
There is no way something stupid like a crush would bring him into conflict with his work!

  
Gosh why from all people are only those two left.   
  
On the last day of the week Hongbin buried his head between in arms on his desk and whined in self pity about his stupid feelings.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It is a lovely day in spring, the early morning air is chilling but refreshing and he takes in deep breaths on his way to the studio. The sun is shining and the weather today will be very pleasant. Unfortunately it is still too cold to do this outside. Sure models are trained for situations like this but none of his models are typical models and it would never cross his mind, making both of his friends feeling uncomfortable and getting sick maybe. 

He had played with the thought of adding some noir pictures between the coloured variations and the focus should be on the jeans mostly, means a clean background is the better choice anyway. 

  
  


Hongbin woke up early, not able to sleep much anyway, and meanwhile having his third cup of green tea. Doing his own study of testing how the caffeine is working and at the same time trying to calm his nerves. So far it does not a good job. 

Not at all.

  
Parking the car behind the studio, he takes out his basic equipment. Since everything takes place in his studio, he is in the lucky position to have some other useful equipment stored here and he doesn’t need to drag all the other stuff around. 

Alone!

Hongbin snorts at the thought of being abandoned by his loyal friend Wonshik who at the moment probably chills on a beach somewhere in Bali. With the two other devils.    
  
If they are chilling…   
  
Ok, he thinks and shakes his head, trying his best to shake any other smug thought out of his brain. Ah, he really doesn’t want to think about that!   
With those thoughts in mind he opens the door to his studio.   
  
  


  
  


It took him a while until he arrived at that point in his career, that he finally was able to afford his own studio. 

  
This one was his first. Everytime he remembers― back to the day he bought the place, the first time entering, taking in the space― a smile blooms on his lips. On that day he really was very high on endorphins. Not because he was hurt of course, no because he was the happiest human ever and every sorrow in his live, for a few minutes was gone. 

Not small but not to big, a very average studio. He had saved lots of money for it, to finally can call this place his own. 

There is one free big room he uses for his shoots. The room has windows but he can shut them completely and then it is almost pitch black. Very very useful when he can’t make use of the natural sunlight. Enough space for a white background, for all the lights he needs, to take the perfect photoss inside. Shelves out of heavy wood, looking very rustical but still modern, where he stores small items in labeled boxes.    
  
Filters, a few chargers and batteries and even some basic lenses are stored here. Items he can use to add creativity to his pictures and some stuff is just a little decoration to give it all a more home-like touch. 

After all his first studio became his main workplace. 

  
Usually he should sit here in his small office and not at home making his whole little apartment look like a mess― though if you ask Hakyeon a mess for Hongbin is already an unfolded blanket on the couch. 

He has everything here he needs and for serious deals and meetings he always uses this address. However the habit of working at home had sneaked into his life and unfortunately he got only badly rid of it.    
  


  
  


Hongbin is done changing into one of the send jeans. He chose the model who he was sure would fit him the best, going for the very dark blue version first. He knows, he has to wear the others too but so far this one looked less out of his style then the others. And the last thing he wants is Hakyeon noticing he is wearing one of those. He really don’t need a noisy hyung asking bothersome questions. 

  
Furthermore he not only had changed, no he is also done preparing the main items, the technic and his laptop when the couple finally arrives. He gives a quick glance to the clock, Hakyeon always arrived 5-10 minutes earlier and normally Hongbin really appreciates that however… this time, when he could feel his stomach getting more and more nervous with every minute nearer to the time of appointment…    
  
Taking a deep breath again he encouraged himself that he is a pro and that he can do this. His reputation is on the line here!

Another deep breath follows when he can hear the main door opening― wait when did he give them the a spare key?― and he repeats the rules for the day in his head for the nth time again.   
  
They are married.   
Hakyeon is only his best friend.   
Don’t anger Taekwoon today.

Keep your hands by yourself, don’t touch only use words.   
  
And most important.    
  
Hide behind your camera. 

  
  
  


Laughter fills every room, warm and loud and it automatically let a smile bloom on Hongbins face. Haykeons laughter was always special and still is and with that smile on his face he welcomes them in his studio. 

“Hello Hongbinnie, good thing i remembered you once gave me a spare key for your studio.” Hakyeon greets him and already hugs him like old friends do. Hongbin only gentle pats Hakyeons shoulders, first because he’s always awkward with hugs― best friend or not after all those years he still has trouble to compensate Hakyeons overwhelming love― second because he wants as less body contact as possible for his own sake.    
  
At least Taekwoon doesn’t murder him with his eyes for a simple hug anymore. But he also is unsure about the smile he gets in return now. 

“Hyung we saw each other not so long ago, there is no need to hug me to death.” Hongbin deadpans only to get his bones crushed when the grip tightens.    
“Be silent, as your hyung i decide how, when and where i hug you.” Hongbin was never be more glad to have Taekwoon in the same room when the latter finally showed mercy and pulled Hakyeon gentle away from him.    
  
“I can breathe, freedom.” Hongbin jokes and laughs. Then he waves towards the dressing room. “You can store everything here you brought with you also the jeans, i put them there so you can change.”    
  
“How is this gonna go today Hongbin.” Taekwoon asks while slowly walking to the door Hongbin had pointed to, Hakyeon following smiling. The fact none of them stop walking, while talking, doesn’t leave Hongbin any other choice then to follow. if he doesn’t want to scream through the whole studio.    
  
“The company send me three models in three different colours. We take pictures with every colour.” He talks while watching them putting their stuff down next to the small grey couch. Taekwoon hums and for Hongbin this is the sign to go on. 

“Each of you will wear the models i prepared-” and here he almost chokes on nothing but air when Hakyeon gets rid of his T-shirt. So he tries to turn away a bit without making them suspicious. Only to catch a glimpse of Taekwoons bare back now.    
  
Why the hell did he followed them into the dressing room? 

  
  


Out of the blue Hakyeon suddenly spoke up. “You know it’s really unfair, you get to see us shirtless but we don’t get the favour returned.” And he turns around to face Hongbin with that damn smirk on his lips Hongbin wishes for he could wish off. It makes him feel helpless and he hates it. 

How easily Hakyeon manages to rip him of every control. He doesn’t even wanna think about Taekwoon now. He is sure his ears are dark pink after that comment and he hopes, that the fact he stays in a shadowed area of the dressing room and the lights in the room are not on yet due the amount of sunlight lighting up the studio so far, none of them sees the colour change. 

  
Hell he can hear the blood running through the veins in his ears as if he is staying next to a river full of rushing water, directly coming from the mountains and following the laws of physics. Fighting the way through the rocks and stones with full forces on it’s way, down, until it reaches the valley it belongs to. 

“Wh-What?!” Hongbin stumbles, speechless about Hakyeon being so bold and it confuses him. It totally confuses him. Why did his friend said it like that? In the background he can hear a soft chuckle from Taekwoon. What the hell are they up to today? Is it bullying Hongbin day again?

As much as he is wondering, he can only stammers some excuses about “Being professional” and “This is not how it works, Hyung.”

The “You are too cute, we can’t help it” response is not helpful at all.    
  
Especially not when it comes from Taekwoon.

“Hyung!” God Hongbin hates how his complain almost sounds like a whine because he clearly is not whining! To ease his mind and get himself down to earth again he shows them the jeans models, sorted on the small grey couch. Even if it includes standing between them now, explaining why he chose who wears which model. Telling them some informations about the brand itself and so on. 

  
  


Normal business because this is work. 

Work, work, work!

It is all about the job and he finally wants to get out of this kind of torture they both put him through. Yet he can’t blame them for his stupid emotional mess. 

  
  
  


Right when he thinks that he can finally get his work started with, another comment from Hakyeon caughts him off guard. “The model you wear really shapes a fine ass.” and he actually smacks Hongbins butt. Well it is more a not so gentle patting of his buttcheeks but it is enough to make him stiffen and stopping in the middle of his sentence. 

Hongbin absolutely having no idea how to react and what to say only gasps, thinking about if he had written his last will already because if this goes on he is dead at the end of the day.    
  
To mention who had killed him is unnecessary. He can feel Taekwoons piercing him with his glare as if he would stab daggers into him. Hongbin is sure he can feel the pain of the blades piercing through his flesh.    
  
He did not shiver visible did he?

“Say why are you wearing one of their models anyway?” Hakyeon ask while changing the jeans right in front of Hongbin.    
  
Oh this is it.   
  
Like it is the most normal thing to stand here just in boxers.   
  
Hongbins soul has probably left his body right now. 

  
Sure for them, they are married, he is their friend. Why should they not change their jeans and get rid of their shirts in the studio in front of him?

“So this really is one of the three models?” Taekwoon glances at Hongbins who tries hard not to feel too hot under that intense glare he can’t read. But he feels exposed and he wears all his clothes. The fact that his other hyung not just murdered him on the spot but also let out an approvingly hum and Hongbin can feel his eyes wander along his body costs him every single nerv he has left.   
  
Fuck yes the lions glance can do that to him.

“They suit you. Nice thighs, nice ass.” And Hongbin is sure if he wouldn’t be baffled by that words, coming from Taekwoon he would have choked again on air right now. He feels like breathing thin air anyway already. 

Hakyeon, meanwhile changed, slaps his husband gentle for being that bold and now staying there shirtless just in a way to tight jeans for Hongbins taste. “Shush you are flustering him Taekwoonie.” Still he too, does not simply look at Hongbin no, there is a certain… hunger(?) in his look.    
  


“But you are allowed to slap his ass or what.” Taekwoon grumbles but nevertheless sneaks one arm around Hakyeons bare waist. 

Hongbin has absolutely no idea how to deal with that information.   
So he does what he can do best, he tries to run and hide. Well in his head he does, all he can do actually is trying to talk himself out of that stupid situation. 

  
“Uh” Hongbin flushed like a tomato, totally embarrassed but of course, leave it to Hakyeon to find that detail he hoped none of them would noticed. “Actually…” he went shy and that’s a rare thing. Hongbin is tsundere, he is embarrassed quick, flustered quick when someone triggers the right buttons, he overplays it with his grumpiness the people love so much.   
  
Him being shy means he feels cornered and is out of words.   
  
“Yes?” this time it was Taekwoon who asked further after he too change his jeans finally and Hongbin knew both won’t let this detail die, so there is no way to not answer and he hates lying. “I- they wrote me they wanted at least three different models to represent their stuff and- uhm- you know, well... the others are in Bali and…” He stutters. Hongbin noticed he actually started to stutter and this has to stop. 

He already made himself such a fool in front of them he doesn’t need any further embarrassment.    
  
Taekwoon and Hakyeon noticed both that this is far beyond the fact of Hongbin crushing on them. This is about his body insecurity, his self doubts, his low self consciousness. Something that needs to stop.   
  
“So you thought you do it yourself.” Taekwoon smiles at him, and it is not meant as something bad but of course Hongbin has his mind filled with venom about his body so he does not see the sincere meaning behind that statement.    
  
“Y-Yeah. I know it is silly and i can’t compare to you two but… you know it’s like the last option i have left.” He defensively waves his hands in front of his body. “Don’t worry i make sure i won’t drag your work down with my body. I only focus on the jeans on nothing else.” Instinctive he holds onto himself “I have the whole concept planned so your work won’t get wasted.”

Hakyeon beams at him with a smile so warm it could melt the poles but the warmth barely reaches Hongbin. “No Hongbin this is a wonderful idea, you for sure look stunning in that jeans.” Without thinking further he has the youngest trap in a soft and gentle hug. “Hyung” Hongbin whines “Stop that please.”   
  
“We will help you!” Taekwoon suddenly speaks up. “W-What?!” Hongbin is sure he is about to lose it. “We will help you getting into the mood, giving you tips, helping you hitting the right poses because i am pretty sure you have not really an idea how to pull this off, haven’t you?” 

The fact this was one of the longest sentences he had ever heared his second oldest hyung spoken to him and that Taekwoon looks at him like a teacher scanning a student, really does not help him here. Leading to a very weak response leaving Hongbins lips. “Thank you but you don’t-”   
  
“No it is decided we help you out here Hongbinnie.” Hakyeon cuts in and leaving a quick peck to the jawline.   
  
Hongbin grimaces and does his best to get out of Hakyeons octopus grip. “Argh Hyung please. Stop that! Let’s get over with this. Your pictures are the important ones here and i planned only one day for this.” He slips through Hakyeons arms as soon as the oldest lose his grip a bit.    
  
Fleeing out of the room and quickly grabbing the nearest camera just to be safe as he walks quickly to his desk where his other equipment lies. Starting the laptop and preparing everything else while avoiding to look at them. When he grabs his mouse he notices his hand is shaking.   
  
  


Fuck.    
  


  
  


  
Meanwhile Hakyeon managed to get his lover into his deadly hugging grib and Taekwoon who had learned the best way to escape is to stay and give his husband the skinship he needs just hugs back and leaves a soft kiss on the spot between shoulder and neck. “It’s so sad they are gone.” Taekwoon smiles while leaving another kiss and clearly not missing how his breathing affects Hakyeon. He can feel the shivering of the other body as Hakyeon had himself pressed closer. 

His favorite spot, after all their time together this will always be his favorite spot. Sadly the last few lovebites were healed already and only a shadow of the angry red is left, faded into the colour of sun kissed skin. Well Hakyeon was very happy about it and the moment he had scolded Taekwoon for leaving marks there out of all places is still a funny memory for him.

“Shut up Kitten, i swear next time you leave lovebites on places like this i will mark you all over.” Hakyeon tries his best to tease back but the fact Taekwoon nuzzles so soft along his neck makes it harder than he thought. “Don’t call me like that, especially not in public.” He very very gentle bites into Hakyeons shoulder now and it earns him a slap on his ass. “Rude” Taekwoon huffs but smiles “Also let me remind you that the trails of your fingernails on my back needed way longer to vanish.”   
  
“Deserved!” Hakyeon smiles pleased and leaves a short kiss on his husbands lips to end their little argument. “Tell me instead, when will we stop letting him suffer?” Hakyeon whispered into Taekwoons ear making sure Hongbin won’t hear them. “I must confess i enjoy this way too much” Taekwoon whispers back “But he clearly is a mess, so i think we should tell him soon.” Hakyeon hums in approvement then he adds “And we both want him in bed don’t we.” Taekwoon doesn’t answer but bites him gentle in his ear yet Hakyeon whines as if it had hurt like hell. 

  
  
  


From afar it looks like a lovely couple whispering and bickering in love.   
  
Hongbin, who just looked up from his laptop and at them in exactly that moment Taekwoon bites Hakyeon’s ear, felt an aching pain in his heart. It hurts, seeing them playful and just being a lovely couple. Wishing he would have never saw this and finally having his greatest fear confirmed.   
  
He felt in love. Fuck!   
  
  
Fuck fuck fuck!

  
  
  


Somehow he was able to pull the next few hours off like a professional. His thoughts were everywhere but his mind was clear, not thinking about soft skin, nice abs and the Chabooty as they labeled Hakyeons ass in their small circle of friends. Instead he gave orders, corrected poses, played with the light and some effects.    
  
He did single shoots and them as a couple. Starting with only standing and moving a little bit around, like a warm up. He gave both the time to get into the theme and to feel comfortable with the new jeans fabric― new jeans are always so stiff, he too needed a while to get comfortable in the model simple because it wasn’t worn out ― they had to use all models after all. 

Everytime one did a single session the other checked on his Makeup. Hongbin was very glad about the fact this was a simple theme, both are experts and he didn’t have to hire an entire crew to pull this photo shooting off. 

They did moving scenes, Hakyeon even had brought some of his fans with him he used for dancing practise and of course Hongbin took that change to see his crush dancing a bit for him and to get pictures of that. Some will surely be find their way in his private files.    
  
Hakyeon, shirtless in tight jeans and dancing with fans. No one could blame him. 

  
Hongbin always found it fascinating how Hakyeons personality was able to change so drastically and suddenly when he dances. It was admirable and breathtaking. Hakyeon doesn’t just show an amazing expression no he feels what he shows and this makes it special. 

  
And then there is Taekwoon. It surprises Hongbin every time how that man is able to let himself fall into different personas and pulling of amazing musical roles. After all the lion is mostly famous for his stoic face and a cool aura that makes you trembling standing near him. A glace that sees directly into your soul and you can do nothing against it. 

The fact that this man, known for his cold attitude is absolutely adorable, cute, funny and a little bit goofy in private with close friends and family only makes it worse for Hongbin not to fall even harder as he already did.   
  
Not to mention that voice. When Taekwoon let his voice flow, the sound is something angelic, something holy. Hongbin loved the voice long before he learned that Taekwoon is Hakyeons boyfriend. 

The fact that exactly those two people, he developed a hard crush on, are now together and married even, leaves him thinking how much the universe really hates him.    
  
  
Once the standing poses are all done, he suggests a small break and then some sitting poses on a few chair models he has. 

  
Taekwoon shrugs his shoulders while walking towards the small kitchen― neither Hakyeon nor Hongbin can hold him back from drinking his coffee now and none of them dares to even try― “You are the photographer, your decisions. If you say we use chairs we do.” He looks so nonchalant and breathtaking while walking that Hongbin forgets for a moment he is actually slightly afraid of that man. 

Wearing the model with a light blue and greyish touch. That one with holes, looking really worn out and perfect for a bad boy style. Oh, Hongbin thinks looking up from his seat behind his laptop while waiting for the photos to load, if someone can pull that look of next to Wonshik, then Taekwoon. His thoughts wander into dangerous areas before he has the change to think of something more safe for work.    
  
He really had underestimated, having Taekwoon wandering around, shirtless and in that jeans. The singer may has the voice of an angel but he clearly is a demon in disguise. 

Hakyeon however, staying next to Hongbin now because he wanted to take a look on some of the photos the younger had taken so far, doesn’t miss how the eyes follow his husband even if Hongbin gives his best to not show anything. It takes him a lot of control to not chuckle in amusement and he is glad the younger is so transfixed by Taekwoon he doesn’t turn around to see the short sneaky grin on his face. 

The coffee machine fills the short following silence with a deep and quite comfortable sound only interrupted by a sharp “Don’t drink too much!” from Hakyeon leading to a jerking Hongbin in his seat. “Damn it! Hyung please don’t do this when I’m concentrating!” The younger sends him a judging glare then goes back to his job, sorting out the really bad pictures.

Hakyeon chuckles this time as he bends down to whisper a low “Sorry Hongbinnie” into the youngest ear and Hongbin prays that the shiver along his spine goes unnoticed as well as the slight gasp. 

  
What the hell was that? 

  
Taekwoon simply ignores Hakyeon, drinking already his second cup when he shows up from the kitchen again to join them.   
  
  
  
25 minutes later they start again. The couple had refreshed themselves properly this time. Not just a quick look at the mirror like before. Both had set on simple makeup from the beginning to not guide the focus away from the product. A little bit kohl, very light eyeshadow and glossy lips. 

Hongbin can’t help but to let his gaze linger a bit longer on both of their lips, once they came back from the dressing room where also the Makeup area was included. Swollen and glossy, shimmering promising. His mind is wandering again, imagine both of them exchanging hot kisses in the dressing room while checking on their appearance. His imagination is deadly. 

For fucks sake he needs to keep it together!

How he managed to stay professional and not crumble under Hakyeons intense eyes and slightly flirting attitude is a phenomenon he can’t explain himself. He just managed to survive. But it was hard, not to stare at Hakyeons ass, no matter which colour the jeans. The model just fits him like a second skin and god how much Hongbin wishes he could at least touch the damn artwork for once.    
  


  
Hongbin hates his idea. What was he thinking giving them the permission to pose sexily on chairs? Especially Hakyeon seemed to like the idea practising some burlesque poses. In his mind Hongbin released a bunch of courses towards his Hyung. Is he that stupid, god yes he is! 

Unfortunately both just ignore him and start flirting to the point it really gets dirty and the touches become too much. Coughing loudly he reminds them of his existence. They never say sorry. Hakyeon just smirks and Hongbin can feel his throat running dry.    
  
Good thing he can hide hinter his camera again. 

  
Time went by quick and a few hours later Hongbin calls it done, looking at the clock and realising it is late noon already. He has lots of nice pictures of those two now and some will clearly wander in a private folder.    
  
Like that one photo he shoot during the perfume shooting when Taekwoon’s gaze was so intense, that even through the lense of his camera Hongbin felt his soul pinned down or that one were Hakyeon was posing with a real snake for another perfume brand. God at that moment Hongbin thought that there was no more perfect sin than Hakyeon and he almost forgot to breathe. 

While starting to transfer the photos from the SSD card onto his laptop and waiting for them to load, he thinks about sending them home now. After all their job is done. He will do his photos then or maybe he waits and does them tomorrow? He loves to work with as much natural light as he can and the sun is already weak. Instead he could work on going through the pictures and picking the real bad ones further out. The more sorting he does at the beginning the easier it becomes later. 

Yet again the universe seems to hate him because his plans got cancelled by no one else than a big cat in a human body sneaking up behind him as he was about to tell them they can go and change clothes. 

  
  


"Isn't that a lovely body, Hakyeonnie has." Again Hongbin is sure he is close to a stroke, not hearing his hyung coming up next to him. Jerking violently and holding his hand to his chest, afraid his heart is about to break out given how fast and heavy it beats. He really is so done with them and their cats of prey behaviour. A curse leaves his lips and the only respond is a amused chuckle.    
  
But who is he do deny that statement and the "Yes of course” slips through his lips so fast he realises only a few seconds later what he was saying, adding a quick "Otherwise i wouldn't ask hyung modeling for me." Hoping this was professional enough to play it cool. Nevertheless it sounded pretty weak in his ears. 

As his voice. 

Unfortunately for Hongbin, Hakyeon can read body language really good due to lots of years dance training and practising and Taekwoon, never someone who speaks a lot instead more a listener, trained his talent of observing people pretty well. 

  
Both were studying Hongbin for months now and neither of them missed all the signs even if the younger tried to fight his feelings so hard. Actually he did quite a good job, that’s why both came to the agreement they will try to get everything out of him even if it means sneaky teasing and being a bit mean. Hoping the younger just can’t hold it anymore to the point his defensive walls would break. 

All in all they can clearly tell the younger is so done. Hakyeon who had carried the chairs back to their original spot, shows up next to both of them, exchanging a quick glance with Taekwoon while sneaking one hand around his husbands waist pressing himself closer and both agreed that it is enough. 

  
  


It was finally time to end this.    
  


  
Taekwoon suddenly stays behind him, tugging on his shirt. “Time for your stage Mr. Photographer. Come on, take that off.” and Hongbins mind went blank while his throat went dry. “What?” he squeaks, turning his head around, enough to look at them. Disbelief and shock are the two emotions dominating his expression. He really hadn’t thought this through hadn’t he? They would see him shirtless and-   
  
“You heared the man Hongbinnie.” Hakyeon chirps in his sweet voice that Hongbin always identifies to late as danger. “N-No” he suddenly has both arms around his waist, hugging himself and the panic is too obvious, not just in his face also in his voice. 

“No!” he says even more determined while shaking his head, escaping their gazes quick when turning back, facing his laptop on the white table in front of him. Cursing himself in his mind why he didn’t sit down before, now he can’t move anymore with Taekwoon blocking him from behind. To close, way to close.    
  
Dangerously close.

“We end it here, your parts are done. You can go and change back into your clothes.” In the moment he said those words his brain finally progressed the fact both are still shirtless and fuck, why must the universe torture him like this!

“I am sorry but, i can’t- I appreciate your help but i will do it alone later. You sacrificed enough time for me already.” He is a professional he can do this professional! There is no need for their help, things will be better when he is alone. For fucks sake he really doesn’t need them to touch his body more than necessary, he fears he won’t be able to hide how his weak flesh will respond once their hands are on him.    
  
As if it wasn’t torture enough watching them through the lenses today, watching them shamelessly flirting with not just with each other but also with the lense. With the lense not him, of course with the lense because it is their job. Luring glances, seductive posing, why the hell did he go with the shirtless topic?

He is already so done so no he absolutely doesn’t want them seeing how desperate he graves for them. 

  
  


Taekwoons hands are slowly wandering until his hands are completely around Hongbins waist. Latter is still hugging himself, to avoid any wrong movements of his shirt. His hyungs body is too close, too close, way too close to his and why the fuck can’t they just change at least into their T-shirts again?

Hongbin has really trouble to not break into a panic attack. Noticing his body temperature rising.    
  
They caught him off guard.   
  


“Come on we don’t bite.” Taewoon whispers into his ear and nudging carefully at the back of his jawline and Hongbin wonders what the hell happened that Taekwoon from all people suddenly get so touchy with him. That just now… felt way to… dometic? 

“You have a beautiful body you will slay that theme more than we do.” Hongbin whimpers. He is scared, feels vulnerable and weak and then Hakyeon is in front of him suddenly. Leaning against the desk, closing his laptop and smiling warmly at him, with so much love in his eyes Hongbin is more than confused. He is used to Hakyeons motherly actions but this is somehow different.   
  
It scares the shit out of him. Both are so fucking close!   
  
“Hongbinnie, my beautiful Hongbinnie.” The oldest mumbles while reaching out to hold Hongbins face between his palms. No escaping anymore, he is trapped. Oh god he is trapped!

“Stop having so much doubts about yourself. Stop criticising your body so harsh, stop hating you for your dimples and smile. Stop being insecure about your personality.” He caress over Hongbins blushing cheeks with his thumbs.   
  


Hongbin wants nothing more than to hide in a cave somewhere in a deep dark forest… or in the deep dark ocean since he is drowning anyway. 

  
Taekwoon moves a bit, staying directly behind Hongbin now, pressing their bodies closer together and Hongbin thinks he may die now. Especially when he feels the second oldest sniffing his hair and giving away that surprisingly deep humm that remembers Hongbin too much of Taekwoons cats purring. “Smells a bit like coconut.” 

“I-” he wants to say something but actually he is lost for words. What is he supposed to say to such a statement?   
  
Hakyeon smiles fondly taking the lead from him, like he always does when he notices Hongbin being helpless. “I will tell you something Hongbinnie, something i hope you will treasure.” The older pauses watching Hongbins pupils growing and the light pinkish lips trembling stronger, “But from what it looks like i am sure you will.” 

He moves the laptop carefully to the side with one hand before he leans his body against the desk again. Bringing the hand back to Hongbins cheeks, a firm and gentle grip, holding the gaze that is filled with curiosity but also fear and nervousness. A strange tension lingering in the air and Taekwoon realises that one wrong move, one wrong word and Hongbin will panic. The younger is not shivering anymore he is trembling.    
  
Taekwoon doesn’t want Hongbin to be afraid of him. Was he to harsh? Did he teased to much?    
  
He is nervous too, he notices and watching Hakyeon, his husband is also filled with some tension. Inhaling a deep breath that is immediately filled with coconut from the shampoo he tries to calm himself and sends a prayer of “Thank yous” to his husband.   
  
Hakyeon is the better talker after all and Hongbins best friend.

  
  


  
Realising he is not just simple trapped but sandwiched a wave of horror washes through Hongbin. Not sure how he should relaxed under those circumstances, he tenses up again, his hands starting to tremble and the fact Taekwoons hands wander slowly and gentle around his waist to hold him close and try to secure him only makes it worse. Body temperature on another level he is so close to voluntarily strip his T-shirt.    
  
“Hongbin we like you.”   
  
Enough teasing, enough gaming, enough torturing. Both elder had realised it became to much and both don’t want to scare Hongbin away. No more hiding. Hakyeon shows the younger all their cards.    
  
Hongbin blinks, not reacting at all because he is very sure his brain just made things up. His mind went from ‘Shirtless, Shirtless, Shirtless’ to a “what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck’ mantra.   
  
“We like you a lot Hongbinnie.” Hakyeon starts again, not for once stopping his warm radiant smile Hongbin wants nothing more than to kiss away. “We both, really, really would love to have you closer to us, want you to be a part of our lives actually.” 

  
“W-What?” Hongbin gaps out raspy. Now he is sure he just got insane because this can’t be true this― is he dreaming? Did he fell asleep? 

“We like you so much, you could say we fell in love with you.” Hakyeon decided to move forward until he is so close Hongbin can’t explain how there is still space left between them. 

Staring into those dark brown eyes like into an abyss, he wonders if this beautiful daydream has to end.

Wait did he just moved his lips and said this out loud?   
  
“You aren’t dreaming Hongbinnie.” Hakyeon smiles warmly leaning in and placing a soft quick kiss on trembling lips and Hongbin who seem to have forgotten how his body works only is able to respond when another pair of lips places a soft kiss near his pulse on the neck.    
  
He almost sobs.

It hits him like a brick and his inner self breaks and bursts into splinters like glass when the brick would have it it instead. They know. All the time. They know. Probably everything he tried to hide. They know everything. Oh god for how long? Did they just played him? What does this all mean? What does he mean to them?   
  
He never was more afraid in his life then now. 

  
  


After the small exchange there is silence. Well almost silence because Hongbin can’t stop the tears and the sobs that come with it. He hates crying in front of others, he hates crying in front of his friends, not to mention his best friend.   
  
He hates crying in general. A useless emotion bringing only more pain and a fucking headache.    
  
Unfortunately the force of emotions that he carries with him since he felt in love with Hakyeon long time ago is stronger than his defensive mechanisms and it breaks every wall he once build so carefully around his heart.    
  
How? How can this be? How is it possible?   
  
  
“Hakyeon…” Taekwoon looks at his husband from behind the man he decided he wants to share his love too ―if Hongbin still wants his love― and the plea to explain things is clear in his eyes. Leave it to his husband to understand him. He always understands. One of many reasons Taekwoon felt in love with this man, carrying a heart of gold. 

“Oh my dear Hongbinnie stop crying please.” And Hongbin tries but all he can manage is killing the sounds but not the tears. “I am so sorry i'm late. We are late. You suffered for so long, that was not fair.” Hakyeon takes a deep breath and it is rare to see him serious like this. 

“We own you a big explanation about everything but this is something that should happen behind private closed doors. We are sorry. Really!” With gentle fingers he pushes single strains of Hongbins fringe aside, actually needing something to do with his fingers since he let Hongbins face go.    
  
“I realised my feelings for you quite soon but i never knew you felt the same, i was afraid breaking our friendship. I already was afraid telling you i am gay.” Still the memory of it let a small smile of nostalgia bloom on Hakyeons face. 

“I suspected something when i started to date Taekwoon. But then i had feelings for my kitten-” Taekwoon let out a low growl at that nickname which didn’t help Hongbin coming down at all. The opposite actually. His neck hair started raising, as he was sure he could feel the vibration of the sound running down his spine. Hakyeon gives away a small laugh intertwining one hand with one of Taekwoons, the latter still having his other hand resting around Hongbins waist. 

“To cut it short i put those feelings aside because my feelings for Taekwoon were so strong. Yet they never died, they never vanished. Which lead to a talk month ago, when i noticed Taekwoon seems to have quite some interest in you.”   
  
Hongbins tears finally stopped and he seems to calm down. Breathing slowly now, leaning against Taekwoons warm chest. So broad, so warm and the fact he may really get the change to stay there a bit longer.    
  
“Taekwoon likes you, a lot and he is open about relationships.” Hakyeon smiles and it is so full of love Hongbin is sure if he had to die one day he wants to see this smile one last time before he has to go. That warm smile that is so full of love, mirroring his hyungs pure heart to the outside. 

“And i still have some very deep feelings for you too.” He mumbles low, staring deep into Hongbins eyes and the younger helplessly drowns in a rich dark brown ocean.    
  
“This- I- This is not a game you play?” Hongbin stutters out somehow, still not believing a word, still very sure he is dreaming and this turns into a nightmare any second.   
  
“NO!” The answer comes sharp and was more a bark than a word, making him jerk between them. Immediately Taekwoon reaches out for reassurance afraid he just played wrong when his emotions took over. “I am sorry Hongbin, don’t be afraid of me, please.” He places another soft kiss under the youngest ear before he went on.

“No this is not a game Hongbin, this is us, wanting you, wanting to give this a try for real because we really like you so so much. I be honest, Hakyeons feelings for you are surely way deeper than mine now, but i am also sure you can show me that i can feel the same. Please forgive us for confessing late and letting you suffer for so long. By no means we meant to hurt you like this. I’m sorry for not seeing how hurt you truly are.”    
  
Forget the other sentence hours ago. That was the longest Hongbin ever heared him talk.

  
  


“Now let us help you, we will practise a bit and then end this photo shooting ok? We will do your part tomorrow. There is so much more to talk about once we are home.” Hakyeon places a thump on Hongbins still trembling lips and somehow that is all it needs to slowly turn the mood from angsty emotional to something else.    
  
“Let us see Hongbin.” Taekwoon whispers and slowly very slowly as if he still is afraid to scare Hongbin away, he let go of Hakyeons hand, and pushes both under Hongbins shirt. “Let us see you.” Another whisper and it echoes in Hongbins mind loud and clear but he does nothing to stop Taekwoon. Instead he moves his arms and let Taekwoon finally pull the shirt over his head.   
  
If he felt vulnerable before he has no idea what he now feels.    
“So beautiful.” Hakyeon carefully caress with gentle fingers along his collarbone, slowly moving down. Further and further, watching Hongbin, eyeing every single reaction like a hawk. Taekwoon letting his fingers glide along his arms, like spiders, the touches light but heavy enough to let him feel. Hongbin gets goosebumps all over his body. Shivering under their hands.   
  


“Truly so beautiful.” Hakyeon repeats and he doesn’t break for once their eye contact.    
“Angelic, i would say.” Taekwoon whispers from behind, guiding Hongbins arms behind his neck so the younger can grab on something. An anchor to stop him from drowning.    
  
Hongbin, whimpering quiet No’s and Stop’s to their compliments, flushed and ears shaded in tints of red and pink. His breathing quicker. Hands reaching out to him, holding him, keeping him safe. Keeping him from drowning. He knows he is safe.   
  
But it scares him. 

  
Loving, warmth, caring .   
Gentle, wanting, need.   
Hungry, burning, intense.

The language of their eyes, hands and bodies.

  
  


They love him.    
It scares him.

At the same time he wants them to take him apart.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to continue the small drabble i did for Jonog once and this was in my head for a longer time.
> 
> So here is part one, i have no idea when part two will follow but it will.  
> I just have to much fun writing Leobin and Neobin is the ultimate combination for me out there.  
> Believe me i love them all but for this ships my heart truly bleed.
> 
> Anyway i hope you enjoy it ^^  
> It is actually more fluff in this one. 
> 
> Tell me if you like it, if it is good or if it lacks (i always think my fic lack in something but it just won't get better T.T)
> 
> Love you all <3


End file.
